Holographic
by jimlover54
Summary: Jimmy gets a surprising sight when he glances out his bedroom window one morning. But can you lose something before you even have it? Is death what it seems to be? Is it possible to be given a second chance? JC.
1. Something I Never Had

Hey, guys, I'm back! But don't get too excited, this is just a short fanfic before I post my next major story. **Deep Blue** is still in the writing process because it's really long, but its coming along good and should be done in a couple weeks. I want to get it done before I go to the beach in early August.

Disclaimer: You know the whole not owning Jimmy thing, but if I did, Jim and Cindy would be my little love puppets! Dance, my puppets, Dance!

* * *

"To love and win is the best thing; to love and lose, the next best." -quote I heard somewhere

_Something I Never Had- by Lindsay Lohan_ (shut it! She doesn't write most of her songs anyway!)

* * *

_**Holographic**_

It's another Saturday when sunlight steams into the room. The bright rays highlight the soft face of a boy, his body hidden under blue sheets. Slowly his eyelids flutter open, revealing beautiful azure eyes and he pushes himself into a sitting position. He yawns and stretches before his blue eyes, below messy chestnut locks, search his room. When he spots a silver mass at the end of the bed, he pats the metal canine on the head and hops out of bed, but gets a surprising sight when he glimpses out his bedroom window on his way to the bathroom.

_Do you see me_

_Do you feel me like I feel you_

_Call your number_

_I cannot get through_

Across the street, sprawled out in the grass, sunbathing herself is the one and only Cindy Vortex. Jimmy's heart skips a beat when he sees her and then he notices what she is wearing or should say is not wearing. In nothing but a dark-green bikini that radiates her young shapely body and delicate skin, she is lying on her back on a towel in her front lawn. Her long blond hair out of its usual ponytail and spread out beneath her. He gazes at her as he contemplates whether or not to use the front door when he travels to the lab. And with a sudden rush of bravery, he decides to pay miss Vortex a visit.

_You don't hear me_

_I don't understand_

_When I reach out_

_I don't find your hand_

At the age of thirteen, our teen genius still has his love/hate relationship with his so-called rival, but found a few years ago that he would much rather it be mostly love and no hate. He can already feel the butterflies in his stomach just thinking about talking to her.

_Were they wasted words_

_Did they mean a thing_

_All this precious time_

_But I still feel so in between_

So our boy genius quickly showers, brushes his teeth, and slips on his usual red shirt and jeans. He fixes his trademark hairdo so not one hair is out of place and sprits some of his own cologne on just in case. Soon he is ready to face the zealous blond and after a quick look in the mirror, bounds excitedly down the stairs.

_Someday_

_I just keep pretending_

_You'll stay_

_Dreaming of a different ending_

"Hey, Cindy!" he calls after he exits his house, smiling as he descends the front steps. The butterflies get more violent when he sees her stir and he can even start to feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

_I wanna hold on _

_But it hurts so bad_

_I can't keep _

_Something that I never had_

"What?" she yells, not bothering to sit up or recognize his presence as she rests her palm dramatically on her forehead.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks, jogging across the street and not taking his eyes off the radiant girl.

_I keep telling myself _

_Things can turn around with time_

_And if I wait it out_

_You could always change your mind_

"What does it look like, Neutron?" she hisses, clearly agitated as she sits up and glares at him. He stops dead in his tracks in front of her, staring at her, his eyes slightly wider. "Will you stop staring, sheesh? Can't I get some sun in my own yard? I would be by my pool, but the backyard is getting redecorated," she tells him off hand and brushes her bright hair out of her emerald gaze, "What are you doing over here anyway?" she questions as she wraps the towel around her.

_Like a fairytale_

_Where it works out in the end_

_Can I close my eyes _

_Have you lying here again_

"Uh," he answers intelligently and she rolls her eyes. "I was just . . .um," he starts and looks around to see if anyone is within hearing range. "Wanna go to the Candy bar?" he inquires shyly, smiling sheepishly and running his fingers nervously through his thick hair as her mouth falls agape. When she recovers, she studies him as his gaze falls to his shoes and he places his hands behind his back.

_Then I come back down_

_Then I fade back in_

_Then I realize_

_It's just what might have been _

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you?" she exclaims rudely, quickly standing and placing her hands on her hips. He cringes as a stake is driven through his pride and his heart. He doesn't dare to make eye contact and let her see any weakness.

_Someday_

_I just keep pretending_

_You'll stay_

_Dreaming of a different ending_

_I wanna hold on _

_But it hurts so bad_

_I can't keep _

_Something that I never had_

"Oh, okay," he whispers, continuing to stare at the ground as he turns and begins walking back to his house. She gnaws on her lower lip as she watches him shuffle slowly across the road, his shoulders slumped and head low. She opens her mouth to call him back when the sound of screeching tires echoes through the quiet neighborhood. A red car clouds Cindy's vision as time seems to slow. She watches as the speeding bullet races straight toward the clueless brunette. Time is going so slow that it takes him seconds to finally raise his gaze onto the metal machine approaching him, and his deep blue eyes widen in shock and utter dread as he halts directly in death's path.

_Am I a shadow on your wall_

_Am I anything at all_

_Anything to you_

"Jimmy!" she screams and without another second to spare, she rushes toward the boy.

_Am I a secret that you keep_

_Do you dream me while you're sleeping after all_

* * *

Ha! I love the ending! (evil laugh) MAHWAH (cough, cough)

Well, I'm feeling a little generous right now. So, if anyone wants the second part, I would like some feedback and a request for the continuation (which is long and already written, but only posted unless the first part gets enough reviews). Thanks. Please post your thoughts.

**JIMLOVER54**


	2. Very Last Moment In Time

Hey, before I present you with the continuation of this little fanfic, since many did not like the ending to the first part, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review my short story. Thanks. Shout out to Ally for taking the time to read this before I posted it!

Disclaimer: No own JN, but I do own my imagination. But I don't think anyone would want that, it's full of little Jimmy and Cindy's. Cindy get off Jimmy!

* * *

"Love is a present that can be given every single day you live," - another quote I heard 

_Very Last Moment in Time- by Lindsay Lohan_ (oh, be quiet! I don't want to hear it!)

* * *

****

Holographic

"Jimmy!" she screams as she rushes toward the boy, but it seems that with each step she takes closer, he floats farther out of reach. The rest of the world seems to melt into fuzzy shapes as her heart pounds hard in her chest. With arms extended out before her, trying to grasp the boy, tears run down her soft cheeks and time slows even more.

Time stops for no one

It moves on unaware

It's easy not to notice

It's easy not to care

Conversation circles

There's money changing hands

The young big headed boy does not notice her as his bright blue eyes stare at the rapid approaching car, the engine thundering around them. He does nothing as he stares at the oncoming vehicle, a sickening expression of content masks his face while death eerily calls to him.

I've been standing in the middle

I've been caught up in the spin

But out of the confusion

The static and the noise

You got my attention

And made me wanna

And as he stands frozen in place, the blond desperately leaps for her target and lands with a solid thud just mere inches from the metal monster's wheel. She lays pain stricken on the pavement as she witnesses the steel bumper hit dead on its prey. A horrific crunch reverberates through the dense air as bones are broken like brittle twigs. Flesh meets glass and metal as the limp body rolls across the hood and topples to the assault when the brakes squeal, halting the metal beast. A blood curdling scream roars from the girl as she scrambles to her feet and hurries to the bloody unconscious boy.

Live like it's the last moon rising

Scream just like no one's there

Lose all of my defenses

"Jimmy," she whimpers as she cradles his head in her lap. Through her blurry vision she can see the outline of his face as blood trickles from numerous gashes and cuts. Blood steadily steams from the corners of his mouth, and his tattered bloody clothing clings to fragile broken body.

Salty tears pour from her red eyes and fall onto his wet brow, but she doesn't notice as she runs her fingers through his hair. She can feel his last remaining warmth radiate from him as she gently wraps her arms around him and pulls him close to her. His final breath escapes his lips and his last heart beat thumps against her chest. More tears flow down her face as she holds his lifeless body. Slowly, she leans back to gaze at his torn face and for a moment she can see his eyelids flicker open, unveiling his cerulean eyes, but the haunting image disappears the second she blinks to slow her tears. And as carefully as possible she kisses each eyelid and then gently places her warm glossy lips on his, but when no reaction is returned, she lightly rests her tear stained cheek against his bloody one as more tears leak from her bloodshot eyes.

Hold you, touch you

Love you like

It's the very last moment in time

For what feels like forever, she just holds him. And as his body temperature slowly drops, she quietly sobs, clutching her young love. She doesn't notice as the rest of the world around her begins to disappear under a thick white fog. Soon nothing is left, it's only her and him. But slowly, his limp body vanishes and her arms are left empty. When she opens her eyes, she stares at her bloody hands as she begins to shake violently. She clenches her teeth together as surges of pain and anger race through her. She tilts her head to the blank sky and releases all of her fury in a painstaking scream. While her lungs slowly deflate and her scream echoes through the hollow universe, a black blanket falls over the young girl.

It seems like I woke up

Beneath a different sky

And I'm drunk on what I'm seeing

"Cindy," a feminine voice calls, "Cindy, dear, are you alright?" it whispers. Emerald eyes flash open. The blond girl's gaze meets another pair of green orbs and a hand softly strokes her damp hair. The young girl quickly thrusts herself into a sitting position and breathing hard, she gazes around her pink bedroom. Sweat trickles down her back and her hairline as a cool wet towel is pressed against her forehead.

Through these open eyes

All the little ways you move me

All the places you expose

"It's okay, sweetie. You had a bad dream, that's all," her mother tells her as she gently reclines her breathless daughter back down onto her pillow and pulls her light pink sheets up to the girl's chin. But Cindy swats the blankets off her and jumps from her bed. She runs to her window and pushes it open. A chilly wind blows against her damp light-green tank top and matching pajama pants as she leans out the opening.

"Jimmy," she utters to the early morning air as she begins to shiver. Her mother notices and walks over to her, then wraps a blanket around her shoulders.

"You scared me, honey. You screamed so loud, I think you woke up most of the neighborhood," Sasha recalls and pulls her daughter from the window and over to her bed, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks as she sits beside Cindy on the bed, her arms lovingly around the girl.

"Jimmy," Cindy whimpers again and snuggles closer to her mother. Sasha sighs and rests her chin atop her daughter's head, massaging her back.

"I heard you saying his name," the older woman replies, "I know how you feel about him. Did the dream involve him, dear?" she questions and Cindy leans back to look into her mother's caring gaze. Slowly the young girl exhales a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding as her eyes glaze over in fresh tears.

"H-how?" Cindy stutters as a single tear escapes and cascades down her delicate cheek. Sasha smiles knowingly and gently wipes her daughter's tear away.

"Do I know you care for James?" Sasha clarifies and quietly giggles, "You're just like me, honey. I had trouble showing your father my feelings for him, you know," she states as Cindy sniffles and gazes intently at her mother, "I thought I was secure enough to hide my feelings and get over him, but I wasn't. No matter how much I tried to forget him, I couldn't and soon it got so bad I began having nightmares. Horrible images haunted me until I finally stood up and faced my fears," she declares and Cindy nods understandingly. Sasha cups her daughters moist chin as she continues, "I know that you are strong. I have taught you to never give up and stand up for yourself. To work for what you believe in and that your only weakness is when you stop trying," she concludes as Cindy turns her gaze to the open window.

The illusion I held onto

You've got me letting go

"But what do I do?" the blond asks and shifts her gaze back to her mother. Sasha gives her a comforting smile and takes her daughter's small warm hand in her own.

"Tell me about your dream, sweetheart," Sasha requests and Cindy nods in agreement.

"I...I was in the yard. A-and h...he came over. He asked m-me to go to the Can...Candy Bar," Cindy started, stumbling over her words, "I...I don't know...he...the car," she exclaims and buries her face in her mother's chest as more tears pour from her red eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, dear," Sasha says attempting to reassure her shaken up child as she holds her. "What happened with the car?" she questions, trying to understand.

"It...it hit him," Cindy cries into her mother's nightgown. Sasha stares blankly as sympathy washes over her and she subconsciously holds her daughter tighter.

"Oh, honey," Sasha softly replies and for the next few minutes, she listens to Cindy's soft muffles as she comforts her. She suggests that Cindy face her dream and go rest out in the front yard. At first flashes of Cindy's nightmare rush through her, but her mother talks her into agreeing and that it is the best thing if she wants the images to cease.

About an hour later, Cindy is calm enough to get a shower and rise away her salty tears. When she is finished, she drys her long bright hair and decides to leave it down. Her soft bangs sweep across her forehead and the rest flows gently over her shoulders as she slips into her dark green bikini. Shivers run up her spine as she glances in her mirror. She grabs a silky white towel just before she heads downstairs. Her mother greets her and they enjoy a quick breakfast before Cindy steps out the door.

I just wanna stay here

Soaking up the rain

Falling all around me

Wash the world away

The sun basks upon her, illuminating her exquisite pale skin, as she relaxes on her towel. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, allowing the quiet world around her to take her away. But in the distance she hears a dull click and shuffling footsteps.

Live like it's last moon rising

Scream just like no one's there

Lose all of my defenses

Hold you, touch you love you like

It's the very last moment in time

"Hey, Cindy," a young voice calls to her, returning her to reality.

"What?" she retorts, somewhat agitated that someone had to disturb her peaceful slumber and she places the back of her hand on her forehead to shield the sun from her eyes.

"Whatcha doing?" the familiar voice questions and she can hear his footstep nearing, so she sits up to prove her assumptions correct as she glares at the boy genius.

"Jimmy, what does it look like?" she retorts and notices his blue gaze fixed on her. She begins to blush slightly, but refrains when more awful images flash through her, "Can you please stop staring? I came out here to relax," she tells him, her tone lighter than normal, "Why did you come over anyway?" she asks, begging he doesn't say what she thinks he is going to as she wraps the towel around her.

Let me feel you next to me

Let me taste the breath you breathe

Open up the space

Between us

"Uh," he replies and her heart begins banging against her chest, "I just ... um," he stumbles and she almost starts choking on her own breath when he starts looking around, "Wanna go to the Candy Bar?" he asks timidly, smiling at her as her heart begins to melt and her mouth falls open in a mix of shock and dread. She stares at him as he fixes his gaze on his shoes and places his hands behind his back, awaiting her reply. Her head buzzes in activity and images swirl through her mind, when her mother's words echo around her.

_'Horrible images haunted me until I finally stood up and faced my fears,'_ her mother's voice whispers.

"Yes!" she shouts without any hesitation and leaps up, enwrapping him in a tight embrace. They nearly topple over, but he gains his balance when he wraps his arms around her. She can feel the heat coming from his soft skin as she buries her face in the crook of his neck. She presses herself against him and holds him closer when an uncanny screeching echoes to them.

Live like it's the last moon rising

Scream just like no one's there

Lose all my defenses

Her pulse nearly stops when an unsurprisingly familiar red car speeds up the road. She stops breathing as the vehicle accelerates down the pavement. Her gaze transfixes on the metal beast as she stands in her grassy yard, clutching the boy in her arms.

Hold you, touch you love you

like it's the very last moment of time

It quickly speeds past them just mere feet away.

**Fin**

* * *

Well, that's the end. I know, I can believe it's completed already too! But I'm working hard on Deep Blue and want it to be my next big hit. Anyway, if the characters were ooc or you didn't like the plot line, then I don't want to hear it. But don't hesitate to review and post your thoughts. Thanks. 

JIMLOVER54


End file.
